The spectral analysis of multi-wavelength signals is vital in many fields. For example, in the field of telecommunications voice, data, and video signals are often transmitted on optical carriers of different wavelengths in optical fibers. In these systems, it is essential for the operators of an optical telecommunications system to be able to perform a high-resolution spectral analysis of its signals to ensure that they are within their intended operating parameters.
In the field of medicine, for example, optical coherence tomography (hereinafter “OCT”) is a well known and widely-used technique for tissue sample analysis. One version of OCT, called Fourier-Domain Optical Coherence Tomography, involves the spectral analysis of the light scattered by a tissue sample. The widespread adoption of Fourier-Domain OCT has been limited, however, because the available systems are not capable of performing the spectral analysis at a level sufficient for many applications. Therefore, the need exists for a Fourier-Domain OCT system that has a higher spectral resolution than systems in the prior art.